Memory Lane is a Dead End
by doctormerlinholmes
Summary: Young, just-of-age Scottish girl, Ashlynn Devereux is adopted. Something she didn't even know about until she goes on the search for her biological father in America. Instead, she finds two people she wasn't expecting. Dangers await as Ashlynn realizes she is part of something more for the first time in her life, and she's going to defend it. Sister!Winchester.
1. Unorthodox Reunion

**ALRIGHTY! This fanfiction takes place around the time that Alistair is still a threat in Season 4. Cas isn't a HUGE character yet, but he will make appearances later, as well as other characters. Hope you like it:)**

Now.

_Ashlynn_

Ashlynn checked her phone GPS and pulled hesitantly into the gravel drive. The tires rumbled against the rocks and dirt. Ashlynn leaned against the steering wheel so she could get a better look through the windshield of her rental car. Though, the only things to see were hoards of old, rusty cars that people had abandoned. _Guess they don't call it a scrapyard for nothing,_ she thought.

Her mobile phone went off with a 'BING!' as she pulled in front of the modest home. She sighed and clicked her phone so the GPS turned off and the screen went black.

For moment, Ashlynn thought about driving away. I mean, c'mon, right? She got nervous when she had to give a speech in school. She had an anxiety attack when Josh Hemmingway, her sixth year crush, had asked her for a pencil during math class. There was no way in hell she could possibly do _this_. But of course, she had flown across an entire ocean for this moment.

_I can do this._

_I can do this._

Ashlynn turned off the car and got out of the car. She walked briskly to the front door before stopping short and turning around.

_Nope. Can't do this._

_I can't do this._

_I can't do this._

Ashlynn was already about to pull open the car door handle when the front door to the house opened. Ashlynn looked up and wasn't expecting what she saw.

The man that is now leaning against the doorframe is . . . well he's _giant_. He's got to be at least 6'3. At least. His hair is long and is a light brown and he can't be more than thirty.

"Can I help you?" The man asked and Ashlynn grimaced. _Conversation. Brilliant. _Ashlynn straightened up and looked at him.

"Um, I don't know, I'm just looking for someone—" She stopped and scratched her head absently.

"Bobby?" The man asked and folded his arms. "He's out in the garage. I can show you if you'd like."

"Um, well," she paused and then walked towards the man, trying to gain confidence as she did so. She pulled out a paper with the address she had gotten just a few days prior. She showed it to him, though it was crumpled.

"I'm actually looking for the man who used to live here," she said and the man took the paper. His eyebrows furrowed deeply and he glanced at Ashlynn through squinted eyes.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" He asked more quietly now that she was nearer to him.

"His name is John Winchester," Ashlynn said. At this, the man's eyes grew wider, though he still seemed confused. Ashlynn rushed on. "I don't know if that's even his real name or if he still goes by that. I just went by this address in Kansas and it was on the market; no one lived there. I just really need to find him."

The man ran a hand through his hair and glanced around before looking back down at Ashlynn.

"Um, hey, I'm sorry to tell you, but John Winchester died a couple years ago."

Ashlynn blinked. And then she blinked again and glanced away, rubbing a hand across her mouth before leaning up against the wall.

"Brilliant," she said softly. "Just fantastic."

"Are you okay?"

Ashlynn scoffed, but she didn't answer. "He wasn't murdered per chance, was he?"

"It's complicated," The man said. "Why do—How did you know him?"

"It's complicated," Ashlynn said smirking at the man and he couldn't help but smirk back.

"Do you wanna come inside?" He asked, pointing his thumb towards the house.

Ashlynn looked at the man in consideration. She'd been taught about not going into stranger's homes, but you know, today she just wasn't having it. She'd just found out that she had traveled all the way from Scotland to the middle of America for no reason whatsoever. So, yes, she did say

"Please," and walked into the house.

The man closed the door behind her. "I'm Sam by the way."

"I'm Ashlynn."

Sam walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "You want anything?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any tea, would you?" She asked. Sam shook his head.

"Water, milk's gone bad, I think. We have beer, but something tells me you're not old enough to drink," He said smiling.

"Not in this country. I checked before I came."

"Wait—" Sam said and lifted a hand. "You came here all the way from the UK _just_ to find John?"

Ashlynn nodded. "Bit of a waste now, I suppose."

Sam shook his head. "Why? I mean, who was he to you?"

Ashlynn fidgeted with her fingernails and avoided eye contact with him. "Doesn't matter now. Can't even know for sure."

"Well, who did you think he was? I can help." Sam said, leaning against the counter.

"You were close to him?"

Sam smiled. "You could say that." He looked down and chuckled. "Actually I'm his—"

Suddenly, a door opened and the sound of a toilet flushing could be heard. Another man came out of the bathroom grinning.

"Dude, you do _not_ want to go in there. It's worse than you in the car—" The man stopped when he saw Ashlynn. His brows furrowed slightly and he pursed his lips, turning to Sam.

"What the hell is that?"

Ashlynn scoffed. "Excuse me? I'm not deaf," she said.

"Oh, great, she's British."

"I'm Scottish, mind you." She glared at him.

"I don't care if you're the freakin' Queen, sweetheart. If you're here about Bella you're better off just heading back to your little Scotland Yard Palace."

"It's Buckingham Palace, you idiot," Ashlynn retorted. Sam cleared his throat before the man could respond.

"Dean!" He said and the man looked up at Sam, annoyed. Sam gave him a look. "Dean, this is Ashlynn. Ashlynn, this is Dean."

Neither Ashlynn nor Dead said anything, just grimaced at each other.

"Ashlynn came here looking for John Winchester."

At this, Dean lost the irritated look. He glanced between Sam and Ashlynn. "Why?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?" Ashlynn said before Sam could answer. She wasn't getting a very good first impression of this Dean fella.

"Well, considering I'm his son I think I got a little right to know."

Ashlynn's eyes grew wide. "What?" She asked. "You're John Winchester's son? You're positive?"

"Yeah," Sam said before Dean could butt in. "We both are."

Ashlynn avoided eye contact with both of them. Quickly, she grabbed her keys and started heading towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," she said hurriedly, but Dean cut her off.

"Not so fast, sunshine," he said.

"Let me through. _Now_." Ashlynn warned.

"Not yet. What did you need John Winchester for?"

"It's none of your business!" Ashlynn said.

"If it's a monster problem—"

"DEAN!" Sam shouted and they both turned to look at him. "We're not going to force her to tell us." Ashlynn threw him a grateful look. "But, you should know you can trust us," Sam said directly to Ashlynn.

She looked back to Dean and Sam shrugged. "Fine. You can trust _me_, at least."

"Hey!" came Dean.

There was a beat of silence while Ashlynn stared at Sam. She'd always had a habit of saying exactly the wrong thing when she was nervous. She could feel the words coming and she couldn't stop them.

"I didn't know he had any other children."

Sam and Dean exchanged a curious look.

"Wait wait wait," Dean said shaking a palm. "Are you—no."

Sam had to ask the rest of the question.

"Is John Winchester your father?"

Ashlynn didn't nod or shake her head. She didn't say yes or no. But it was that look in her eye that gave it away; the expression on her face. Eventually, she just sighed.

"You wouldn't tell anyone if I had that beer, would you?"

**HEllo my lovely supernatural people3 This is my first SPN fanfic. REVIEWS ARE SO WELCOME!**


	2. Balls

Now.

_Bobby_

Bobby Singer rolled out from underneath the old truck and got to his feet. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and walked over to the wooden table. He picked up his beer and shook it when he felt how light it was.

"Damn," he said gruffly. He wiped his hands on an already filthy rag as he made his way back to his house.

The back screen door squeaked as he opened it and went into the house. He was half-way to the kitchen when he heard the boys talking. Maybe they finally had a case and would stop drinking his beer.

"—So why did you decide to come find us now?" Dean was saying. He had that tone that Bobby knew all too well. He was upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I came at a bad time!" Bobby was surprised to hear a girl's voice that sounded just as upset as Dean. "You're not the only one who's going through something a bit upsetting!"

Bobby turned the corner so he could see not just the two people he was expecting but the unknown girl too. Dean was by the fridge, looking tense and shaking his head slightly. Sam was holding his hands up as if to try to keep the peace. The girl was standing up. She looked—well to Bobby, she looked pissed off. She had light brown-almost-blonde hair that hung past her shoulders. She had to be almost as Dean, even though she was wearing flats.

"Guys, just calm down, alright?" Sam said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Bobby said.

The other three looked at Bobby. Sam seemed grateful he had arrived.

"Oh, well, just look who decided to finally join us!" Dean said.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Dean," Bobby said warningly. "Who exactly is 'us' anyway?" He said, looking at the girl from the corner of his eye.

Dean and the girl spoke at the same time.

"This is—" Dean started.

"I'm Ash—"

"One at a time," Bobby grunted.

Sam jumped in. "Bobby," he started and then gestured to the girl. "This is Ashlynn. Ashlynn, this is Bobby."

"Uh, hi," Bobby said, still confused. Ashlynn waved half-heartedly. "No offense, but why are you here?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean said. "Why is she here? Why don't you tell Bobby?" Dean said, smirking at his brother.

"Oh, shut up. I _can_ speak for myself," Ashlynn snapped at Dean. They proceeded to glare at each other.

Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"Hi, I'm Ashlynn, like he said," she said to Bobby with a smile. "I just got here a few minutes ago, actually, uh, from Scotland, just outside of Elgin," she rambled. "Um, right, so I actually came here looking for _John_ Winchester, but I found these two—"

"John?" Bobby interrupted. He glanced between her and Sam and Dean. "Alright someone tell me what the hell is going on here."

"Uh, right, okay—" Sam started before Dean cut him off.

"Oh, just say it, Sammy." He turned to Bobby. "Dad had some _real_ trouble keeping it in his pants."

"What—" Bobby started. Then his eyes got wide and he looked back at Ashlynn. He stared at her for a little longer than what Sam and Dean would have expected. He didn't seem as surprised at the idea of her, but the fact that she was there.

Bobby shook his head.

"Balls."

"Balls?" Dean said.

"Oh my God," Sam said. Dean and Ashlynn turned to look at him. He was staring at Bobby with his mouth slightly open.

"Sam?" Dean said. "Sam? What is it?"

Sam waited a moment before speaking.

"Bobby. You _knew_?"

"What?" Dean.

"What?" Ashlynn.

Bobby scratched the back of his head with his ball cap. "I think we're _all_ gonna need another beer for this one," he said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few minutes later, they were all sitting down in the living room. Dean was standing against the wall. Bobby was standing a bit more in the center of the room. Ashlynn and Sam were sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

Bobby was staring at Ashlynn.

"You look like your mom, you know," he said and Ashlynn looked at him, her eyes wide.

"You knew my mother?" She asked.

Bobby nodded. "Not well or anything. John liked her though," he said and then glanced at her again. "He liked you too, you know."

"Then why the hell did I not have any idea who he was until a few days ago?"

Sam and Dean looked expectantly at Bobby, who sighed.

"I think it's best if we start off by you telling us everything that led you here," Bobby said nodding to Ashlynn.

And so, Ashlynn told them . . .


	3. 9 Days Prior

9 Days Earlier

_Ashlynn_

It was the smell of bacon and eggs that woke Ashlynn up that morning. It wafted in from the kitchen to her bedroom. She laid in bed for a few minutes, wondering if it was worth getting up for, but eventually it won. Bacon always wins. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Sunshine!" Ashlynn's mother, Sabrina, chimed as she walked over to give her daughter a hug. Ashlynn was a foot taller than her mother, but that didn't stop Sabrina from giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Is that today?" Ashlynn said and her mother rolled her eyes.

Her father laughed as he cracked another egg into the pan. "Happy Birthday, Ash," he said. "Breakfast should be ready soon. You want to fetch Poppy? She's in the garden last I saw."

"Sure, sure," Ashlynn said. She walked over the back door and slipped on her house shoes. She stepped out into the warm breeze and scanned the yard. She couldn't see her little sister, but she could hear the soft singing coming from the garden.

She walked down the wooden stairs of the balcony and made her way to the garden. As she got closer she could hear the chime more clearly.

"_Did ye find a red yo-yo, red yo-yo, red yo-yo_

_Did ye find a red yo-yo, wi a wee yellow string?"_

Ashlynn smiled at Poppy's singing. She could remember when she was little and would sing the old children's song. She'd always thought her dad, a native to Scotland and who could speak fluent Gaelic, always sang it the best. Of course he had nothing on her mother's Irish songs.

"Sounding good, Princess," Ashlynn said as she approached Poppy, who startled and dropped the red plastic bucket she was holding. She turned abruptly, but then smiled at Ashlynn.

Poppy was only six while Ashlynn was 17—18 actually. She kept forgetting it was her birthday. When Ashlynn first found out that her mum was pregnant, she was eleven as she wasn't excited about it. But when Poppy was born, she loved her immediately. Despite the age gap, they got along better than most siblings.

In contrast to Ashlynn's looks, Poppy was petite even for her age and her dark brown hair was in a short pixie cut. She had full cheeks and bright brown eyes .

"Happy Birthday!" Poppy said and Ashlynn picked her up so she could hug her.

"Thank you!" Ashlynn laughed. "What are you up to?"

Poppy giggled.

"Oh, goodness, what have done this time?"

Poppy squirmed to be put down and ran over to where her bucket lay on the ground. She picked it up and handed it to Ashlynn, who yelped and dropped it.

"Poppy! What is that?" She yelled. Poppy laughed and ran to pick the bucket back up.

"They're earthworms!" She said excitedly. "I found them!" She leaned closer to Ashlynn and whispered, "Do you think Mummy will let me keep them?"

Ashlynn smiled and eyed the bucket of worms. "Do you remember when you rescued that spider and Mummy was scared?" She said gently. Poppy nodded.

"But these aren't scary! They don't even have legs!"

"Yes, well, I think that the worms would be scared of Mum. Why don't we let them go back into the garden so they can be happy?" Ashlynn said gently. Poppy nodded slowly and silently and spent the next few minutes spreading the worms out around the garden in little holes.

When she was done, the two sisters went back to the house, smiling at each other from the corner of their eye, blissfully happy.

The day went by swiftly. They had had their breakfast and later went into Loch Ness for a day out. They had a sand castle contest, but their rambunctious black Labrador, Molly, ran through them. They grabbed fish and chips and had a rather fun day, even though it left them all tired and worn.

It was that night, though, that was more memorable than the day at the beach.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ashlynn should've been asleep, but she wasn't. She had slept for about an hour, but for some reason, she woke up. Molly wasn't asleep either; she had her head on the bed and her tail was thumping against the floor. Thinking that she needed to go outside, Ashlynn patted her head and got out of bed.

She tiptoed past the door to Poppy's room and quietly walked down the stairs, but was surprised to see the kitchen light was on.

Ashlynn had never been one to eavesdrop, at least not since she got into huge trouble when her parents found out about her sneaky habits when she was little. Though she was rather skilled at lock-picking.

At the moment however, she decided to wait, holding on to Molly's collar so she couldn't blow her cover. She figured it was just her parents, having a late night snack like they would sometimes do, but then they started talking.

"What do you mean he's back, Arthur?" Her mother was saying.

"I mean just that. He's back in America, but no doubt he'll track her down." Ashlynn heard her mother sigh.

"What do we do?" Sabrina asked quietly. "We were supposed to have gotten out."

"I know, Sabrina," her father said. "I know, but you have to remember what we got out _for_. We did all this for her so she could be safe." Ashlynn heard movement in the kitchen and she stiffened.

"Do we tell her?"

"I don't know is Ashlynn could take it. It's one thing finding out you're adopted but everything else?"

Ashlynn was so shocked that she let go of Molly's collar. Molly pranced happily into the kitchen and Ashlynn turned to look at her parents when she realized what she'd done.

"Ashlynn—" her mother started.

"Ashlynn, listen—" Her father said and took a step towards her, but that was the wrong move. Ashlynn took a step back and then ran to the back door. When she passed the garden she didn't stop. She was barefooted, but she didn't care and didn't care if she never stopped either. As long as they would leave her alone.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She didn't get back home until past dawn. She was exhausted and sweaty as well as confused. Her parents had lied to her entire life. She was adopted, and from America by what she'd heard. And who the hell were her parents—or not parents—trying to keep her safe from?

Her parents were sitting around the kitchen table when she walked in. They were dressed but only just and they were drinking coffee, looking strained. They both stood up when she walked in.

"Oh, baby!" Her mother cried and walked towards her. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking her up and down, stopping at her feet. "I'll get the first aid kit, okay?" Sabrina rushed towards the bathroom.

It was true that Ashlynn's feet did require a first aid kit. After the hours of mixed running and jogging on everything from grass to sand to rocks, her feet were covered in grime mixed with blood. They ached but Ashlynn stopped feeling it after a while. She looked at her father.

"Where's Poppy?"

"At the Brewers' for the day. Thought we needed the day alone to talk. Just you and your mother and I," her father answered. He walked over to Ashlynn and grabbed her hand. "Come sit down, sweetie."

It was only because she was so tired that she did. Her father put the kettle on to make Ashlynn's favorite English tea and her mother came hurrying back into the room. She sat the first aid kit on the counter and then ran warm water into a bowl.

"Put your feet in here, love," she said gently, setting the bowl on the floor. Ashlynn just looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because," her mother said, "you had the bright idea to run around the countryside with no shoes!"

"Sabrina . . . " Arthur spoke and Sabrina turned to him.

"Well! She did!" She turned back to Ashlynn. "I'm trying to take care of you, Ash. Give me that!"

"Why should I? You're not my real mother are you?" Ashlynn said in monotone, glancing at her father.

"Your father and I—"

"Sabrina," Arthur said calmly, yet stern. Sabrina sighed and knelt down to start tending to Ashlynn's feet and ankles.

"Ashlynn," Arthur said, taking the kettle off the stove and bringing her a cup of tea. "We can explain everything, if you want, but there are some things you won't want to hear."

"Oh really?" Ashlynn retorted. "Because I love so much to hear that my parents have lied to me my entire life. Ow!" She said and jerked back her foot, sloshing water over the floor.

"Hold still then!" Her mother said.

"Ashlynn, you were adopted, yes," Arthur said. "But we have always loved you more than you could possibly understand."

Ashlynn scoffed, then turned to look at her father. "Tell me something then. Who's back? Who is trying to come after me?"


End file.
